A Blast from the Past
by skaterbabe4eva
Summary: Jenny Okens parents are arguing all the time and she desperately wants them to stop. Will getting them to talk about the past make them realize how much they love eachother? Or wll it bring back bad memories? Loliver
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I feel like I ought to let you know that I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters and I never have! Just in case you thought I did. For a start I'm English and I'm pretty sure that Hannah Montana is an American program, and if that's not enough, I haven't even left school yet. I just felt like I ought to clear that up! XD**

**A Blast from the Past**

**Desperate Plans **

"They're at it again Rory."

"Again?"

Jenny Oken sighed and nodded then quickly realized that Rory wouldn't be able to hear her nod over the phone so answered verbally.

"Yeah, it's the third time today! I hate Saturdays; this is all that _ever _happens." Jenny flinched at the sound of a large crash from downstairs and then heard the angry voices start up again.

"Hey why don't you go up to the study?" Rory suggested. He knew his best friend was really upset by what was happening and hated not being able to comfort her.

"I'm in the study Rory." Jenny informed him, choking back tears.

"Oh."  
The study was a converted attic and was where Jenny's mother worked when she wasn't in the office downtown. It was usually a safe haven for Jenny. She would go up there whenever her parents started arguing, which was happening a lot more lately, and she'd sit in one of the bean bags and read or think or sometimes just sleep. Normally when she was up there she wouldn't be able to hear what was going on in the house below, but today it seemed there was no escape, she could hear every poisonous word her parents were throwing at each other.

Jenny sat on the floor in the corner of the room; her knees were drawn right into her chest, with one hand she clutched her cell phone tightly to her ear and she was twisting her hair round the index finger of the other.

Jenny was worried her parents would end up like her grandma and grandpa. They had split up before Jenny was born but they had bumped into each other at her tenth birthday and had had a blazing row that nearly resulted in the police being called.

Jenny closed her eyes tightly, thinking of any way to prevent this from happening, any way to stop her mother and father from divorcing each other. In true Rory fashion, he unwillingly gave the answer to her question.

"You know, my mom and dad say your parents were inseparable as kids. Shame you can't take them back in time huh?"

Jenny's eyes shot open.

"Rory, you're a genius!" Jenny exclaimed happily.

"What? Oh yeah…yeah I am!" He obviously had no idea what his friend was talking about but was not going to miss out on the free complement. After all, he didn't get them very often.

"Wait a minute," Rory thought over his suggestion "Jo, you're not really going to take your parents back in time are you? They haven't invented time machines yet." Rory pointed out.

"Rory, did you just call me Jo?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, it's your initials, _and_ it's shorter than Jenny!"

Jenny laughed and Rory was filled with such joy. He hadn't heard her laugh in such a long time and he thought he was forgetting what it sounded like.

"You're such a donut!" Jenny giggled.

"Hey! I thought you just called me a genius! What's with the donut thing? Oh perfect, now you've got me hungry!" Rory replied in a mock frustrated tone that made Jenny giggle again.

"Yeah but that was before you called me Jo and thought I was actually going to take my parents back in time! No, I'm gonna get them to talk about the past, you know, like when they started dating and stuff. Maybe then they'll realize how much they love each other and stop fighting."

"Ohhhhh, I get it! Very clever Miss Oken!" Rory sounded impressed.

"Why thank you RLR!" Jenny replied.

"What was that?" Rory laughed.

"Your initials, I thought I'd try it out."

"Yeah…not as catchy as Jo is it?" Rory asked rhetorically. They both started laughing again. Rory always knew exactly how to make Jenny feel better, that was one of the things she loved about him. Unfortunately, their moment of laughter was interrupted by Rory's older sister demanding the phone.

"Stop flirting with your girlfriend squirt and give me the phone! I _need _to talk to Chaz about my date last night!" she squealed happily as she thought about the previous night.

"Ok ewe! Jenny is not my girlfriend!" Rory exclaimed in shock. For some reason Jenny felt a twinge of hurt and sadness. She listened to Rory and his sister bickering on the other end of the phone whilst wondering why she had felt that way from his words.

_I don't even like him like that! He's my best friend; we've known each other since we were born and I've never thought about him that way! So…why am I bothered? _She ran over the question in her mind then found the answer. _I'm not; it's just that he said 'ewe' like Beth was suggesting he was going out with a hobo or something. That's the only reason._

After listening to Rory and his sister, Beth's, petty argument for another few minutes, she decided she'd had enough. As funny as it was, it wasn't going to help solve her problem.

"Right, I'm hanging up now Rory! Bye!" she said loudly but doubted whether he'd heard her.

She flipped her cell down and instantly, the sound of the other, more serious, argument came flooding back to her ears.

This certainly wasn't going to be easy.

For a moment, Jenny thought about giving up all hope of her plan ever working, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She wasn't one to be beaten or to give up, that was something she got from her mother.

A fresh burst of determination washed over her body and, before the doubt had a chance to come back, she picked herself up off the floor and charged down the two flights of stairs.

On arriving in the living room she drastically slowed down, trying to think of a way to get them to stop arguing for long enough to get them to talk to her. When she was satisfied with her plan, she placed her hand on the door knob only to stop dead at the sound of her father's panicking voice.

"Lilly please! Calm down! No, Lil, don't…d-don't throw tha…" There was a loud crash from the other side of the door. Jenny was filled with dread. She was scared that whatever her mom had thrown might have hit her dad. She was reassured when she heard his voice.

"Like mother like daughter hey? And to think, I felt sorry for you and your mom during the divorce!" The reassurance vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. "I got that wrong didn't I huh? It should have been your dad I felt sorry for; for putting up with this for all those years!" Jenny knew her father had overstepped the mark. She wanted so badly to go in and stop things from getting worse, she knew this couldn't end well. But she couldn't move, her whole body was frozen still. She never knew her father could be so cruel.

"You have no idea what happened between them. You don't know anything about that man!" Lilly was no longer shouting and Jenny found it difficult to hear her.

"I know I admire him for getting out when he had the chance!" Jenny's father must have realized what he had just said because his whole tone of voice changed and he quickly tried to undo his mistake, "Lilly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Don't lie, Oliver, you meant every word of it. If you admire him so much then why don't you follow in his footsteps? Get out. Oh but before you go, why don't you hit me a couple of times, that way you can be even more like him." Her voice was dripping with pain as she revealed the true reason her parents divorced.

"Oh my god, Lilly I…" Oliver tried. Jenny heard him start to cross the room.

"Don't touch me!" Lilly demanded.

"Lil…" Oliver tried but his wife cut him off.

"Just leave Oliver!"

Jenny felt her heart brake. This was exactly what she was trying to prevent from happening, yet all she could do was stand on the other side of the door and listen to her parents marriage fall apart. Her eyes began to sting with tears.

She heard her father's feet coming closer to the door. She took a step back as the door knob twisted and the door slowly opened.

Jenny looked up at her father, he looked pale, as if he was about to collapse. His hands were shaking and his breath was shallow, he was trying his hardest not to burst into tears. In that split second she was looking at her father, she knew she had to do something. She searched her mind desperately. What could she do?

"Tell me how you to got together!" She blurted out.

**A/N: I know it's a bit random at the moment but I do have plans for this story. It has been in my head for ages. About half way through my first story I came up with the idea of this and it wouldn't go away. I had to put it to the side until I finished my other story otherwise I knew I never would. I'm not gonna tell you who Rory is for a while, I'm gonna keep you guessing! (You probably know already) So…That's it I guess. I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters from the show

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters from the show. **

**A/N: Whenever FB comes up in the story it is the start of a flashback! Just letting you know.**

**Good Signs**

It wasn't exactly the way she had planned to ask him but it was the only thing she could think of in the situation. There was no way she was going to stand aside and let her father walk out of the door. No matter what it took, Jenny wasn't going to give up without a fight!

Oliver Oken looked down at his thirteen year old daughter. She would have looked identical to her mother at that age if it wasn't for the fact that she had inherited his hair and eye color. As he looked into these eyes he could see panic and sadness, he could also see that she was trying to hide these emotions from him.

Jenny was a very strong willed character. She knew what she wanted in life and wouldn't stop until she got it, not letting anybody or anything faze her along the way. So why did she feel like this whole thing was hopeless the moment her dad looked her in the eye? She tried to hide the hopelessness from him but it was too hard. Oliver was her father, he knew her too well.

"Your mother and I?" he asked softly and Jenny nodded. He saw a flicker of hope flash across her face but it vanished almost instantly. How could he ever say no to her? The truthful answer to that was, he couldn't. Jenny was the most precious thing in his life and would do anything to keep her happy; she was his baby girl.

"Ok, come on then." Oliver started walking over to the couch.

"Wait! What about mom?"

"You can ask her if you like but… just don't get your hopes up."

Jenny nodded her head; her determined personality shone through again as she turned on her heals and walked through the kitchen door. As she made her way to the breakfast bar in the middle of the room, she allowed herself a quick glance around. There where bits of broken china all over the place, the painting hanging on the wall was lopsided and the glass was chipped badly, the dishwasher (that Lilly had been emptying before the argument broke out) was still open but almost empty. Jenny guessed that that was where her mother got all her weapons from.

She came to a halt behind her mother's slumped, shaky form.

"Mom?" she asked quietly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Lilly raised her head to look at her worried daughter, her face stained with tiers and her makeup was running down her face. She quickly put on a brave face; she had to be strong for her little girl.

"Hey honey." Lilly said weakly, "You ok?"

"I think I should be asking you that!" Jenny exclaimed but told her mom she was fine anyway. The two of them set about picking up the bits of china that the floor in silence before Jenny built up the courage to ask her mother the question that had been on her lips the moment she had walked through the door.

"Mom? Will you come and tell me how you and dad got together?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Oh honey, I don't know. I mean look at the mess and I need to make dinner and there's the ironing to do and…" She said in a rush.

"Mom, please. Look, we just cleaned up most of the mess and we can order a pizza or something. You know that I would offer to do the ironing but we'd all with massive burns on the back of their pants!" Lilly chuckled; she knew Jenny wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I-If it helps, you don't even have to look at dad. Just come tell the story with him."

Lilly thought over it for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. Jenny bounded over to Lilly and wrapped her arms tightly around her before dragging her by the hand into the living room.

Oliver had a stunned look on his face as he watched his daughter drag his wife across the room and gently push her down onto the couch. Lilly flashed him a quick 'I had no choice' look before turning back to Jenny.

"So… where did it all start? And I don't mean your friendship! I've heard the crayon story way to many limes!" Both Oliver and Lilly chuckled slightly and Jenny gave a satisfied grin.

"Well even without that bit it's a pretty long story." Oliver said from his position at the far left of the couch.

"Dad, it's 2o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. We have plenty of time!" Jenny said in an attempt to be reassuring but it sounded more annoying than anything.

"I guess it was thanks to Tyler." Lilly started and Oliver nodded and affirmative.

"Uncle Tyler?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. We were at his leaving party. He was going to collage and had arranged a leaving party at your Granny and Grandpa's house…"

**FBFBFB**

Lilly stood in the Okens' hall, picking at the hem of her skirt. Yes, Lillian Truscott, the sports mad, tom-boy, skater girl was wearing a skirt, but she was starting to regret it. Unfortunately, her mother's nagging had gotten too much to cope with and she had given in. Lilly had to admit that she liked the skirt but she just didn't feel comfortable in it. It was more like something Miley or Hannah Montana or even Lola would wear and, even though Lola _was_ Lilly, It wasn't the same. Lilly felt a lot more confident as her alter ego and therefore was more willing to try different fashions.

She was brought back to earth by a slap on the arm.

"Stop pulling at it! You look fine!" Miley insisted impatiently.

"Whatever… Miley I wanna go home and change! The party hasn't really started yet, nobody'll notice." Lilly pleaded.

"I'll notice, Lilly stop worrying. If it helps, I think you look great." Miley said.

Lilly snorted and started muttering under her breath. She looked up and saw Oliver making his way over to them. _Oh brilliant!_ She thought. _Oliver's going to take the piss for sure!_

Lilly started fidgeting in embarrassment as He got closer. He looked smart; he was wearing a navy button-up shirt and dark denim jeans. He had a broad smile across his face.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it; I'm bored out of my scull here."

"Well just call us your saviors!" Miley joked.

"Erm…I'd rather not." He laughed then spotted Lilly. "Hey, look who's wearing a skirt!"

"Ok go ahead, make your jokes." Lilly said flatly.

"No, no jokes here. I think you look nice. You should wear skirts more often." Oliver told her. Lilly looked at him, shocked that he hadn't taken the perfect opportunity to tease her.

"Really?" Oliver nodded honestly.

Miley looked between her two best friends. Lilly was blushing and looking at the floor and Oliver was grinning at her. Oliver realized that they had been in silence for too long; he dragged both Miley and Lilly by the hand, into the kitchen and got them both a Pepsi.

They had been there for about an hour, laughing, joking and having a good time. Lilly was feeling a lot more confident in her skirt thanks to Oliver, she had almost forgotten that she was even wearing one and she was acting like her usual self in no time. She had a beaming smile plastered across her face.

"No, seriously Miles, why do you have a rope ladder in your room? Who are you trying to sneak in?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one! Anyway, I don't remember you complaining when you used it to get some of my dad's hotdogs!" Miley protested.

"Correction; we used the rope ladder so _Oliver_ could get your dad's hotdogs! I didn't get a single one! I had to stand outside and get an autograph for an uncle I don't even have!" The three of them started laughing again. All of a sudden they heard a cough from behind them. They turned to find out who it had come from. Miley's bright smile vanished instantly as she set eyes on the boy. What was he doing here?

"Hey guys! Not seen you lot in ages!" The newcomer exclaimed

"Yeah dude, it's been way too long!" Oliver replied as they did their guy handshake.

Miley gave a forced smile and laughed slightly. "Oliver? Can I… talk to you a second?" she asked politely before dragging him away by the arm.

"What is it Miley?" Oliver said, slightly worried and frustrated.

"What do you think?! Oliver, what is Jake doing here? He's going to ruin things between me and Harrison!" Miley exclaimed referring to her boyfriend of two weeks, Harrison Radford.

"Miley, he'll only ruin things if you let him and I didn't invite him, Tyler got on with him when he was at school." Oliver reassured her. He gave an understanding smile and told her not to worry. They walked back to Lilly and Jake who were talking about a new movie Jake would soon be starring in. When he saw them approach, Jake broke into a huge grin.

"Everything ok?" He asked Miley.

"Yeah everything's fine thanks… I think I'm going to get a drink." She said

"Hey I could do with one too, come on we can have a catch up over a glass of Pepsi!"

Miley was unsure but Jake persisted.

Lilly and Oliver watched Miley and Jake walk away, both of them thought that it wasn't the best idea but decided to leave them to it. They went back to talking about skateboarding and a new trick that Oliver was trying to perfect. They always enjoyed the time they had when it was just the two of them. Granted, they nearly always got into fights but they weren't serious and it would turn into one more thing to laugh about in a couple of days time.

After five minutes of talking, Oliver's Mother walked over to them. She greeted Lilly with a warm smile before turning to her son.

"Oliver, could I borrow you for a second? There's someone over here I'd like you to meet." She asked but Oliver wasn't particularly interested.

"Oh you know I would but… I'm talking to Lilly and if I come with you she'll be on her own."

"Oh don't worry about it Oliver, I'll go catch up with Miley. You go ahead." Lilly reassured him. Oliver glared at Lilly before turning back to his mother.

"I guess I can now." He said with fake happiness.

As Oliver walked across the room, Lilly went to stand with Miley and Jake.

"Alright? Where's Oliver?" Jake asked.

"Oh his mom wanted him to meet someone. Look he's over there!" Lilly informed them as she pointed across the room. Jake and Miley followed her finger with their eyes. Jake nodded, spotting his brown haired friend. Miley spotted him as well; she also spotted the look on his face and the person he was next to. She slapped Lilly round the arm.

"Ouch," Lilly complained, rubbing her arm "What was that for?"

"Why did you let him go? It's obvious he doesn't want to be set up!" Miley exclaimed.

"What? He's not being set u…" Lilly stopped, noticing that Miley was right.

Oliver was stood next to a short brunette girl who was looking very awkward. She kept glancing at the two adults behind her, presumably her parents, as Mrs. Oken told Oliver about them.

"Aww man, you're right!" Lilly moaned.

"Always is, man he doesn't look happy." Jake pointed out.

"You're right Jake!" Miley nodded in agreement, "So whatcha gonna do Lilly?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, puzzled.

"Well you got him into it," Jake started

"How are you gonna get him out?" Miley Finished.

"You two are annoying together!" Lilly grumbled.

"Oliver this is Gemma and her parents, Clara and Jack Rhodes. Clara works with me at the station." Mrs. Oken introduced them. Oliver nodded at the Rhodes's.

"What a lovely home you have Mrs. Oken." Gemma said. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. _Oh perfect! First of all mom tries to set me up with miss goody two-shoes, who I don't even like. Now she's got mom started on the whole 'my husband made this house' rant!_ Oliver complained in his head.

As Mrs. Oken started to point out the neatness of the joinery on the doors Lilly walked over, beaming at them all.

"Hello, I am sorry to interrupt but would you mind if I talked to Ollie a second?" She asked sweetly.

Both Mrs. Oken and Oliver were confused. Since when did Lilly start calling Oliver Ollie again? Mrs. Oken glanced at Oliver before granting Lilly's request.

Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him aside, not out of Mrs. Oken and the Rhodes's earshot. She quickly whispered 'just play along' to Oliver before raising her voice to normal level so they could be heard.

"Baby, Miley and I want a drink and you're all out. I know you said we could get some from the garage but we can't open the door." Lilly pouted.

Oliver looked shocked for a moment before he pulled himself together and going along with Lilly's act.

"Aww, do you need your big strong man to open it?" He asked as he started to swing their hands from side to side.

"Of course! But if you're busy I could always ask Miley's big strong boy…" Lilly said.

"I'm never too busy for my Lilly bear, I'll be right there." Oliver said sweetly, smiling at Lilly. She smiled back, thanked him and started to walk away but Oliver wouldn't let go of her hand. _This could be my big chance!_ He thought to himself.

"Ah ah ah! Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Lilly looked at him, puzzled.

"You can't leave without a kiss." Oliver told her. Lilly's eyes grew wide; she quickly glanced at Mrs. Oken and her company before looking at Oliver again. She reluctantly leaned forward and Oliver closed the rest of the distance.

Their lips met in a kiss that lasted all of three seconds. When they pulled away Lilly's cheeks were slightly pinker than before. Oliver couldn't help but smile. He had just kissed Lilly, it wasn't under the circumstances he had wanted for the past month or so but it had still happened. He let go of her hand and watched her walk away before returning back to his mother who had seen and heard everything. She was staring at him in shock, unable to say anything.

"Hi, sorry I gotta go, my girl needs me!" He said with a wide smile, he couldn't help but think how right it was to call Lilly _his_ girl. Oliver turned and headed over to Lilly who was standing next to Miley and Jake, looking a little awkward.

"Thanks for the save." Oliver said as he got close to them. Lilly smiled slightly and nodded. Miley burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Lilly growled.

"I think my mom bought it!" Oliver said.

"Well I certainly did!" Miley exclaimed again and it was obvious she was trying her hardest not to laugh again.

"Well I had to make it look real, I mean, my mom is a cop!" Oliver made up a cover for kissing Lilly.

--

Jenny smirked at her parents. They were both blushing slightly.

"So that was when you started going out?" she asked.

"No" Lilly and Oliver said in unison. They glanced at each other and Jenny smiled. _YES! They're looking at each other and not yelling! I feel like a marriage counselor here but oh well! At least I'm a good one!_

"So what was the point in that story?" Jenny asked.

"That was when I realized I liked your dad and it was kind of where everything started." Lilly said.

"And it always embarrasses your mom!" Oliver added. Lilly chuckled and shook her head.

_Another good sign! _Jenny thought

**A/N: oh by the way, when i was wrighting this i didn't realize that the character Harrison Radford was so close to Harrison Ford! I didn't intend it to be like that! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: ****Ok brace yourselves because this may come as a big surprise! Are you ready? Here it is… I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA! **

**Shocking, I know!**

**Feelings**

"Ok then, if you two didn't get together at the party then how did you?" Jenny asked, intrigued. Lilly chuckled at her daughter's excitement, she knew that Jenny's initial plan was to get her parents talking again but she could now tell that she was actually interested. _See,_ Lilly thought, _your parents aren't as boring as they look! _

Jenny moved forward so she was sat on the very edge of the arm chair, glancing between the two grinning adults. Either it was a good story or they had realized what she was trying to do or both! Jenny wasn't that bothered if they had figured it out as long as they carried on with the story; Jenny was hooked! She never realized her parents could be so interesting!

"Oh now that's a story and a half!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Story and a half?" Jenny muttered, giggling at her dad's enthusiasm. Lilly also noticed this and smirked at Jenny as Oliver launched into the tale…

**FBFBFB**

Oliver got to school the Monday with a huge smile spread across his face that hadn't wavered since his brother's leaving party that Saturday. Not only had he kissed his crush, Lilly, but every time his mother walked passed the two of them, Oliver had an excuse to grab hold of her hand or put his arm around her. At first he could tell that Lilly felt awkward but as the evening wore on she seemed to become more comfortable about the whole thing and one time, she even put her arm around his waist.

Oliver arrived at his locker to see Miley and Harrison in full on make out mode. Oliver coughed awkwardly and they broke apart.

"Sup Oken!" Harrison greeted.

"Alright Radford!" Oliver replied.

"Oliver what d'you want?" Miley demanded impatiently.

"You're blocking my locker." Oliver replied, smirking at Miley. The couple moved out of the way to allow Oliver access to his locker. He took out his Geography book and was about to close the door when he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist. He froze on the spot.

"Hey boyfriend!" Lilly joked and took her arms away as Oliver turned to her, beaming, not surprised to see her back in her combats and converse all stars. Harrison looked at his girlfriend's best friends in confusion. Had they finally realized what everybody else had seen since 7th grade?

"Are they…?" he started to ask Miley.

"Nah, it's a joke. They pretended to go out to get Oliver out of being set up on Saturday." Miley informed him. Harrison nodded.

"Oh sorry I couldn't go with you by the way. Trust me I would rather have been there than stuck watching my great-aunt Judith demonstrate how her new hip works!" Miley giggled at her boyfriend, "So, did you have a good time?" he asked.

"I did actually." Miley told him. When she had seen her ex, Jake, at the party, she thought that there was no way she was going to enjoy herself but to her surprise, she had! The truth was, Jake and Miley had spent the whole evening together, catching up on old times and she had really had fun!

"Good. I hate to think you were unhappy." Harrison said before kissing Miley again.

Oliver glanced at Lilly who looked back, stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise. Oliver snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. Miley glared at them.

"I don't know what you're laughing at! This was you two on Saturday!" The comment had the exact effect Miley wanted; Lilly blushed furiously and looked away whilst Oliver scratched the back of his neck and suddenly became very interested in the laces of his shoes. He didn't want to look at Miley, worried that she would be able to see that he was happy that it had been them on Saturday.

Later, at lunch Oliver found out that Miley _had _noticed. After she wandered over to the cafeteria to buy a sandwich, she joined her two best friends at their table. After greeting the two, she didn't really say much else. Instead she just sat and watched Lilly and Oliver talk about basket-ball. The conversation soon became a heated discussion and not long after, a fully fledged argument! No surprises there though, Miley secretly thought that they enjoyed arguing and squaring up to each other. They did it often enough!

Miley watched as Lilly angrily threw a French-fry at Oliver. The fry hit him on the forehead and bounced into the air. Oliver leaned back and caught it in his mouth. He raised his arms in triumph.

"Skills!" He yelled

"Yeah whatever, more like dorks' luck if you ask me!" Lilly dismissed but was secretly impressed. Miley chuckled at the sight. Her friends could be so crazy sometimes!

"What? You feeding each other now?" Miley teased, causing both Lilly and Oliver to blush again. _Woo, I'm on fire today!_ Miley thought as she grinned at her friends' reaction to her comment.

"So, speaking of skills Oliver, how are your skills with the ladies going? Got your eye on someone?" Miley asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

"Nope," Oliver answered casually. He tried to reach for another of Lilly's fries but she slapped his hand away.

That wasn't the answer Miley had been expecting. Ok, she didn't think he would say 'of course' then declare his undying love for Lilly right there in the middle of the cafeteria, but she did think he would at least admit he liked someone and not just dismiss it like he did.

"Hang on, what do you mean 'nope'? Are you saying you don't like _anyone,_ anyone at all?" Miley enquired

"Yep." Oliver replied, just as casually as before. He took a sip of his drink to hide his face and prevent the two girls from seeing he was lying.

"Oh what a load of crap! I'm not blind Oliver; I've seen you checking her out!" Miley blurted out, frustrated. Oliver choked on his water and started coughing and spluttering.

"W-What?" he gasped, looking very stunned.

"Checking who out? Who is she?" Lilly asked.

"No one Lilly, don't worry." Oliver told her as he glared at Miley.

"Psch, I'm not worried! Why would I be worried?"

To tell the truth, she was worried. Why? Because Lilly had just discovered her feelings for Oliver that weekend and now she found out he was thinking of someone else. She couldn't prevent the disappointed look spread across her face as she thought about Oliver with some other girl, holding hands and cuddling and kissing right under her nose, which it would be because Oliver always hung around with them.

Lilly's head was buzzing with questions. Had she waited too long? Did Oliver ever like her? Did this other girl like Oliver back? Who _was_ this other girl? Had Miley actually seen Oliver checking her out or was she just jumping to conclusions? Lilly hoped so!

She stared at Miley and Oliver with a slightly glazed over look in her eyes but neither of them noticed, they were too busy yelling the same things over and over;

"Tell her!"

"No!"

"Tell her!"

"No!"

And on and on it went. Lilly had soon had enough; she grabbed her tray, excused herself from the table, got up and walked to the door. Oliver stopped arguing and watched her dump her tray and leave without looking back. He sighed loudly and looked back at Miley. She had a big smirk on her face.

"Caught you again!" she giggled. But Oliver wasn't listening; he was too busy thinking about Lilly. What was up with her? Had he done something wrong? Has she realized _she_ was the girl Miley had been talking about and was angry? Miley seemed to understand what he was thinking, she shook her head and told him not to worry but that didn't help much, he just hoped that they would be ok.

Miley was about to go after Lilly when she felt someone kiss the top of her head. Harrison.

"Hi babe."

Lilly stormed down the hall, she was frustrated and she didn't really know why. Oliver couldn't help who he liked, the same way she couldn't help liking him. She guessed she'd just have to face the fact that he would never like her like that. She was his best friend, that was all and it would never change.

She kicked a trashcan as she walked passed.

"Come on Lilly, violence is not the answer." Lilly frowned. _Was that…_ she turned round and her eyes widened.

"Jake?! What are you doing here? I thought you were homeschooled now."

"Yeah I was but… I dunno, seeing you guys at the party made me realize I missed all this," Jake replied as he held his arms out to the side, "so I'm back and here to make amends, hopefully." He added.

"With Miley you mean?" Jake nodded

"And you. I realize that what happened between Miley and I affected you and Oliver as well. You know, the whole double date, ice cream, taser gun thing." Jake replied.

"Erm… We never double dated. Oliver and I were never going out." Lilly sighed, Jake noticed. He took a step closer and put his hand on Lilly's shoulder. She looked up at him, wondering what was going on.

"You really like him don't you? Don't worry, I've been around the two of you long enough to know that you belong together." Jake revealed.

"Huh, Oliver doesn't seem to think so, he has his eye on someone else."

"How do you know?"

"Miley and him were arguing about it in the cafeteria, that's why I'm out here. I didn't want to listen to it anymore."

"How do you know that girl's not you?" Jake questioned. Lilly chuckled.

"Yeah right."

"Lilly, don't put yourself down. You are his best friend, you're beautiful and smart and funny and a really caring person. Oliver would be lucky to have you. Heck, any boy would!"

"Jake Ryan, are you hitting on me?" Lilly joked. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm just telling you the obvious. Besides we've been down that road and it didn't go too well, remember?" Jake suddenly looked down, "I'm sorry about that, about using you to get to Miley. I shouldn't have done it."

"My god Jake, It was like two years ago, I'm over it!" Lilly giggled.

"Good, coz I only have eyes for one girl." He pulled Lilly into a surprise hug.

"Wow, you really have changed!" Lilly said into Jakes shoulder. He just chuckled again and didn't let go.

"Jake?!"

_Oh crap! _Lilly thought. Jake released her and they both turned to look at Oliver who was wearing a hurt look on his face.

"Oliver! Dude! It isn't wha…" he started but was cut off by another voice.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley! I've been looking for you!" He exclaimed.

"Yet you were running your hands all over Lilly!" Oliver pointed out.

"Now hold on! Jake was just hugging me! That's all!" Lilly said, defending Jake.

"It's true Miley! I was only hugging her!" Jake reassured her, hoping she believed him.

Miley stared at him in surprise. She had no idea why he was here and the look he was giving her was scaring her. It wasn't mean or anything, on the contrary, it was full of love and honesty. She could tell, just by this look, that he was here to win her back. _Has Lilly told him I have a boyfriend?_ Miley wondered but the question was soon answered when Harrison came up behind them and wrapped his arms around Miley, kissing her on the cheek.

"What's going on baby?" Harrison asked. Jakes face dropped. He looked heartbroken.

"Baby" he mouthed before shaking his head weakly and looking down. He turned on his heels and walked down the hall. Lilly felt so sorry for him, not only because she was partly in the same situation but also because he may have just lost his best friend because of her. She glanced around the three people in front of her and sighed.

"J-Jake." She called after him but he didn't pay any attention so she decided to go after him.

For the rest of the day, Oliver distanced himself from Lilly. Miley had managed to persuade him to tell Lilly how he felt and that was why he had gone looking for her but now he thought there was no point. She obviously liked Jake again. This was playing across his mind all day and it made him feel really down. Had he missed his chance? Miley was still bugging him to tell Lilly about his feelings. He didn't see what good it would do but Miley obviously knew something he didn't.

For final period, Miley, Lilly and Oliver all had science. Oliver chose to sit next to Miley instead of Lilly but soon wished he hadn't because Miley quickly resumed her nagging. After 10 minutes of constant 'tell her', Oliver finally gave in.

"Fine! If it will make you happy, I'll tell her!" He whisper-yelled

"I'm sure it will make you happy too!" Miley replied. Oliver carried on with his work; he was going to tell her when class ended. He kept thinking of what to say.

"Well go on then." Miley told him.

"What? I can't tell her now!" Oliver replied

"Corse you can!" Miley shot back.

"Have you got something you want to share with the class you two?" Miss Kunkle asked rhetorically but Miley jumped at the opportunity.

"Actually, Oliver does!" Miley replied, elbowing him in the side.

"Oh really, well what's that?" Miss Kunkle asked.

"I'm in love with Lilly." Oliver muttered quietly.

"What? I don't think the class heard you!"

Oliver took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Lilly!" he said, quite a lot louder. Lots of people gasped, including Lilly. Oliver stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Lilly, I don't care if you are going out with Jake! I just need you to know how I feel!" Lilly giggled.

"I'm not going out with Jake. Like I said earlier, we were just hugging."

"Really? Will you go out with me then?" Oliver asked happily but before Lilly had chance to reply, there was a nock at the door.

"Lilly Truscott, the principle wants to see you in his office right away!" The school secretary said with authority. Lots of people groaned; they wanted to hear Lilly's answer.

"Can't it wait?" Miss Kunkle asked the secretary, also wanting to know the answer.

"No, I'm afraid not, now come with me Lilly!"

Lilly reluctantly stood up and followed the woman out of the door.

--

"WHAT?!" Jenny yelled, "Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm hungry! Let's order pizza and I'll tell you the rest later." Lilly told her

Jenny groaned. _My parents are horrible!_

**And you probably think I am too! Like Lilly said 'I'll tell you the rest later. Hehe **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yet again, I'm gonna tell you that I do not own Hannah Montana because I'm a good girl

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I'm gonna tell you that I do not own Hannah Montana because I'm a good girl! Well… sort of.**

**A/N: Hiya, I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate all the reviews and I love reading them! So thanks guys!**

**More than Friends **

Jenny reached for one of the three remaining slices of pepperoni pizza that had arrived about thirty minutes earlier. Lilly was also there, eating her third slice. Oliver on the other hand, was in the kitchen getting the three of them some more drinks.

"So come on then, tell me the rest of the story." Jenny ordered but Lilly shook her head.

"No, not yet, wait for your dad to come back in and then we will."

"Aww, but dad always takes ages getting drinks! I mean, he has to get his favorite glass, four 'perfect sized' ice cubes, a beer chilled to the perfect temperature, a slice of lemon cut equally in half…" Jenny counted her fathers requests on her fingers as she said them, "He takes ages!" Jenny complained

Lilly laughed, "I still think we should wait."

"Fine… well can you at least tell me why the principle wanted to see you?"

A mischievous smile played across Lilly's face as she remembered why she had been summoned to his office. She cleared her throat before starting.

"Oh it was something to do with skateboarding, I can't remember the details." She dismissed.

It was a lie, she could remember perfectly well why she had been summoned; for a start, she had been skateboarding through the school halls, a rule break on it's own, but the thing that had gotten her into trouble, and two months detention, was the grind down the stair rails and the fact that she nearly squashed a teacher at the bottom. _It would have been a perfect ollie if Mr. Benson hadn't been in the way!_ She thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

Jenny had obviously become impatient; she was tapping her feet on the ground and flicking her left palm with the thumb and index finger of her right hand.

"DAD!" She yelled and a couple of seconds later he finally appeared in the doorway, carrying three glasses; a coke for his daughter and two beers for him and his wife.

"I'm coming Jen-Jen!" he said as he placed the glasses on the coasters on the coffee table by the couch. Jenny frowned at the nickname she had just been given by her dad.

"No, I prefer Jo." She muttered to herself but she had been overheard.

"Who's Joe?" Oliver asked, becoming suspicious.

"I am. Well sort of. It's what Rory's started calling me, as a nickname." Jenny clarified. Her parents both nodded, they had the same expression on their faces. It was a sort of knowing smirk and it was making Jenny feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." They replied in unison, using the same tone of voice.

Jenny sighed; she knew what was going on, it happened all the time at school too. People were always asking her is Rory was her boyfriend or telling her they should go out. It was so annoying!

"Nothing is going on between us! Were just really good friends!" Jenny protested.

"Yeah, that's what we said." Oliver said.

"Yeah but I don't even know if you guys went out! I haven't heard that bit yet!" Lilly gave her a funny look then Jenny realized what she had said. She laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, of course you guys went out or I wouldn't be here right now! I mean, unless you just… never mind! You're married anyways so if you… Ok can we just carry on with the story so I can stop digging this whole I seem to have found myself in?!"

Lilly and Oliver laughed then nodded their heads.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea!" Oliver chuckled. "So where were we? Oh right, well, when school ended your mom hadn't been let out of the principles office yet so I decided to wait for a little bit. I saw Jake and decided I should apologize…"

**FBFBFB**

"Jake! Jake, wait up!" Oliver yelled. He chased after the blond actor as he tried to get away quickly through the busy hallway. He didn't seem to want to stop but that didn't discourage Oliver; he was determined to apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusion like he had done.

After at least two minutes of chasing, Oliver finally caught up with Jake, who had been approached by a group of giggling, star-struck young girls who were frantically rummaging in their book bags for something for him to sign.

When Jake handed the final girl her pen and autographed tissue back, Oliver decided to make his move and grabbed Jake by the forearm so he had no chance to escape.

"Look, there's nothing going on between me and Lilly! It was just a hug!" Jake tried.

"Dude, I know. I want to apologize to you." He let go of jakes arm slowly. "I was just a jealous idiot who added two and two and got… six million!" Oliver exclaimed causing Jake to laugh slightly. "I'm really sorry; I hope we're still cool."

"Yeah, as ice!" Jake replied, patting Oliver on the back.

"So… now that we're ok, I need to ask a favor…and don't think that that's the only reason I wanted to make up 'cos it's not! I just thought that since everything's alright I could ask you." Oliver rambled. Jake chuckled.

"It's ok, shoot."

Lilly left school a whole hour lather than the rest of the student body after leaving one of many detentions she would be attending over the next two months. She considered herself rather lucky not to be suspended but, since she had never really been in trouble at school before, the principle 'took it easy' on her, as he put it.

She was careful not to get on her board until she was safely outside the school grounds and started to slowly role in the direction of home. She had been in a daze since she left the science class an hour and a half ago. Had Oliver actually said he was in love with her? Was it really true?

No, it couldn't be, it was probably her mind playing tricks on her or something! A daydream! A really realistic one at that, her daydreams were never usually so full of detail. She distinctly remembered the posters on the walls and what other people were wearing. If it had been one of her usual daydreams there would have been nothing on the walls and nobody else in the room, except Oliver. But Oliver only ever saw her as a friend, that's all he'd ever seen her as!

She stomped forcefully on the tale of the board as she arrived home; she grabbed the nose of the board and sloped towards the front door, convinced none of the events in science had actually occurred. She handed a note to her mother, explaining her lateness and that it would be a natural occurrence for Lilly to be late home for a long while after the 'incident'.

Her mother was furious! Lilly had to endure a long rant about how disappointed she was. Lilly was grounded for two weeks and sent to her room to get on with her homework, which she didn't do. Instead, Lilly put her music on, collapsed on her bed, and drifted to sleep. After all, it had been an exhausting day for her emotions.

Oliver glanced down at his watch as he stood outside the Truscott's house. The worm Malibu sun had set and been replaced by a brilliantly white full moon. Oliver shivered, not because of the cold breeze that was blowing, but because he was so nervous. He bit his lip in anticipation for the turn of the hour.

Time seemed to be passing so much slower as nine o'clock neared. He sighed in frustration.

"Come on! Come On!" he whispered repeatedly to himself as he took another glance at his watch. 8:58, it read.

Oliver rubbed his hands in anticipation as he stared up at the very right hand window on the second floor. Lilly's window. The light was on so she must be in there. The curtains were not fully drawn so she couldn't be asleep. Lilly always hated the early morning light shining through them in the mornings when she was still asleep, it always woke her up and Lilly _hated _to be woken up! That was something Oliver had learnt over the last eleven, almost twelve years of their friendship.

He scrunched his eyes up tightly and prayed to god his plan would go his way. No slip-ups or unplanned occurrences. He went over everything in his head, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything but he was finding it very hard to think.

He glanced down at his watch again; the bright green numbers shone up to tell him it was time.

Taking a deep he bent his knees and grasped a small gray pebble in his hand. Wit another deep breath, he released the pebble out of his hand and a couple of seconds later it collided with glass. Right on target! Nervously, Oliver waited to see if she a sign that she had heard the collision.

To his relief, the curtains opened and Lilly, looking quite confused, appeared at the window. The confused look grew as she spotted Oliver stood on her front lawn.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly after opening the window.

"Well I was going to recite Shakespeare but you know what I'm like, 'What light from yonder window brakes wind' and all that!" He replied with a cheesy grin, his heart pounding unbelievably fast behind his rib cage.

Lilly giggled and shook her head. "You're crazy!"

"I know! So are you coming?" Oliver asked.

"Where?"

"To the beach, with me?" Lilly pulls a face

"I can't, I'm grounded!" she grumbles.

"Well, can't you sneak out?" Oliver asks hopefully.

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Don't you have a rope ladder or something?"

"Who do you think I am? Miley?" Lilly exclaims, laughing slightly.

Oliver sighs, trust Lilly to get grounded on today of all days! He glances around quickly, thinking up a safe route for Lilly to take without alerting her mom but to his surprise, Lilly found one first.

She carefully climbs out of the window and steps onto a branch of the tree growing outside her house. Oliver cringed slightly, afraid she would fall. But she didn't.

She hung herself from the branch and carefully dropped down to the ground below. She dusts herself off with her hands.

"My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I'm gone!" she sighs.

Oliver grins at her then grabs her hand and drags her away. Several times, Lilly asked where they were going but Oliver's only reply was 'you'll see' which frustrated Lilly immensely, just like Oliver knew it would.

As they neared their destination, Oliver slowed down and insisted Lilly let him cover her eyes. Lilly didn't put up too much of a fight, she just wanted to see what was going on and if letting Oliver cover her eyes would make him happy and get to the point quicker then she guessed she would just have to let him.

"Ok, ready?" He whispered in Lilly's ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She had grown very curious. She could hear waves crashing on the shore and feel her feet sinking into sand so she concluded, as anyone would, that she was at the beach. But why so late? What was Oliver planning?

"Lilly?" Oliver asked curiously. She hadn't answered his question; he hoped that he wasn't being too forward and scaring her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She whispered back, getting very nervous. On the way to the beach she had started to realize that she hadn't been dreaming about her science lesson. This realization filled her with joy and fear at the same time. She was so excited that he felt the same way but was scared of change. She wanted to go out with him but was worried that if they broke up they wouldn't be able to go back to how it used to be, she knew she would just have to see how the future would unfold and hope everything would be ok.

Oliver slowly removed his hands from Lilly's eyes. She plinked a couple of times then took in their surroundings. They were defiantly on the beach, as she had guessed. They were stood in their favorite spot, surrounded by at least forty lit candles. Oliver moved himself so he was stood in front of her. Lilly was stunned.

"H-how did you…" she started.

"Jake helped me! It took ages but… it's worth it." Oliver replied

"Who knew you were such a romantic hey?" Lilly joked causing Oliver to blush.

"I just wanted it to be perfect when I asked you. I mean, when I asked you in class it was all lame and it annoyed me for the rest of the lesson so I had to do something about it."

"And it's perfect now, even if a few candles are out."

"Aww, Crap!" Oliver exclaimed and quickly started trying to light them again. Lilly giggled.

"Just leave them! They'll only go out again."

"Yeah but what about the atmosphere?" Oliver grumbled

"I think the atmosphere is just right."

"Oh, well in that case," Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand. "Lilly Truscott, will you go out with me?" Oliver asked confidently.

Lilly smiled brightly and nodded "Of course."

Oliver flung his arms tightly around Lilly and didn't let go for at least 5 minutes.

"God if this is how you ask me out, how are you gonna propose?" Lilly thought out loud.

"A little soon to be thinking about that isn't it?" Oliver asked. Lilly realized her mistake and flushed a tomato red.

"Oh god I… I didn't mean that… you know, I wasn't suggesting that…" Lilly babbled.

"Lil, it's ok!" Oliver laughed. He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing, it's just… it feels a bit awkward to kiss you at the moment. I mean, were best friends."

"Oh, ok." Oliver smiled, reassuring Lilly that he was fine with it. She smiled back.

"Thanks for understanding." She said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver felt his heart skip a beet and couldn't stop smiling all the way back to Lilly's house. He waved her goodnight and walked home himself, thinking how lucky he was all the way.

--

"Aww what a romantic you are!" Jenny laughed as her dad examined his shoes. "So _did _you get in trouble mom?"

Lilly laughed "Yeah, mom had a major hissy fit but then she saw the smile on my face and asked what was going on. So I told her and she was so excited and happy for me that she just forgot about punishing me! She even took off one week of grounding!" Lilly exclaimed with a laugh.

Jenny looked at her parents; she noticed that through the last three stories they'd moved closer together. _Only a little bit further and they'd be properly sat next to each other!_ Jenny thought with images of her old happy family invading her mind.

"Come on, carry on then!" Jenny urged.


End file.
